


This Just In

by Xyliandra



Category: Free!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE</p><p>SWIMMER MATSUOKA COMES OUT<br/>Olympic swimmer Rin Matsuoka calls a press conference to publicly out himself as bisexual and polyamorous</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Just In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [RinReiGisa Week](http://rinreigisaweek.tumblr.com), Day 1: Confessions/Coming Out

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Rei asked, adjusting Rin’s collar to busy his hands. “Because it would be fine if you-”

“Yeah,” Rin interrupted, running his hand through his hair, leading Rei to fuss with that instead. “I’m sure.”

“You won’t be able to take it back,” Nagisa added quietly, taking Rin’s hand in his own.

“I know.” Rin squeezed Nagisa’s hand. “I don’t want to.”

“But it could ruin your career!” Rei declared, panic creeping into his voice. “You have worked so hard to make it to this point, and you could be throwing it all away! I would be unable to forgive myself if I took all this from you.” Rin smiled gently at Rei, who was near tears.

“Oh babe, you’re not taking anything from me.” He angled his head to address both Rei and Nagisa. “Neither of you are.” Rin swiped his thumb along Rei’s cheek. “Please don’t cry. I promise it’ll be alright.”

“You cannot promise-”

“The team already knows. They’re all standing behind me on this.”

“I didn’t know you told the team,” Nagisa murmured, hugging Rin’s arm.

“It’d be a dick move to let them find out through the press conference. They’re kinda family at this point, ya know?”

“Even if the team knows, which,” Rei looked up to Rin with slight disapproval, “I wish you would have told us, the sponsors-”

“Fuck the sponsors,” Rin spat.

“Rin,” Nagisa whispered.

“Look, Rei, Nagisa, I really appreciate your concern, I do, but I’m sick of hiding you guys like I’m ashamed or some shit. I love you. I don’t want you to ever question that.”

“Rin, we know that you love us,” Nagisa assured, kissing his arm. “We’ve never doubted it.”

“I just want you by my side. I want to be able to have you in my hotel room before the race and have you hold me and kiss me and wish me luck and assure me that you’ll love me even if I lose. I want you to be there when I win. I just want us to be together, and I would give up everything to make that happen.” Rin kissed the top of Nagisa’s head. “You two are my world. I love swimming. But I love you guys infinitely more.” Rei stepped forward to bury his face in Rin’s shoulder. Rin skillfully wrapped his arms around both of them, their tears causing tears of his own to form. “Now both of you need to stop crying. I’m not going on national television covered in tears and snot.”

Both Rei and Nagisa pulled back a bit, Nagisa rubbing his face against his sleeve.

“Nagisa,” Rei chided halfheartedly, reaching in his pocket for a handkerchief.

“I’m more worried about you two,” Rin confessed, tilting his head back and blinking to defuse the tears that were threatening to spill. “I have a finite number of years I can swim professionally anyway. If I have to take an early retirement, it’s not the end of the world. But you guys. You’re gonna be thrust in the spotlight. I’m outing you as gay _and_ polyamorous. That can’t bode well for your careers.”

Nagisa shrugged, sniffling slightly. “I don’t think it’d affect me a whole lot. It really doesn’t have a lotta bearing on being a tour guide. If the company has a problem with it, I’m sure I can find another company, or start my own. I mean, it might even bring in more business. People are obsessed with getting close to celebrities, right?”

Rei considered Rin’s concerns before speaking. "I am at the top of my field," he began.

"And so humble, too," Rin laughed. Rei flushed slightly.

"What I meant," Rei continued, rubbing his glasses clean with the hem of Nagisa’s cotton shirt, "is that I highly doubt I will lose my job over something like this. My work in the lab is indispensable. Even if this company were to take issue with my personal life, which has absolutely no bearing on my research, I am confident another would be eager to have me on their team."

"Sometimes I forgot I'm not just dating a nerd," Rin began, causing Rei to let out a noise of protest. Rin leaned forward to kiss him, effectively shutting him up. "But a nerd who's changing the world."

"Seriously," Nagisa chimed in, stroking Rei's arm with his thumb. "Sometimes I wonder how I wound up with two amazingly talented and successful boyfriends. It takes a lotta effort to not develop an inferiority complex, I mean, damn, Rei, aren't you up for another award?" Rei fidgeted with his glasses to hide his blush.

"There is talk of me being nominated, yes. But that does not mean-" A knock on the interrupted his train of thought.

"Matsuoka," the captain called through the door. "Ya ready, mate? We oughta get this show on the road."

"I'll be right out," Rin called back in English. He turned back to his boyfriends and spoke softly. "It'll be okay. Promise. Alright?" Rei nodded. "Good." Rin kissed Rei on the lips chastely. "I love you, Rei."

"I love you too, Rin," Rei replied, leaning forward for another kiss. Rin smiled at him, then shifting to face Nagisa.

"I love you, Nagisa." Rin leaned forward and Nagisa grabbed his shirt, pulling Rin into a deeper kiss than he had intended.

"I love you too, RinRin," Nagisa said with a mischievous grin. "Now hurry up and come out so we can get back to your hotel room and you can prove how much you love me." Nagisa winked. Rei blanched. Rin laughed.

"Deal. Hang out here? Unless you wanna duck out before the paparazzi-"

"We are not leaving without you," Rei stated with a loving smile.

"Nope," Nagisa agreed. Rin pulled them both closer in a brief hug, quickly pecking kisses on each of their foreheads.

"I'll see you guys in a bit then." Nagisa waved cheerfully as Rin left the room, deflating once the door clicked shut.

“Think it’ll go well?” he asked, staring at where Rin had left.

“I hope it will,” Rei replied, not feeling particularly optimistic.

“Me too.”

Both stayed rooted where they were for a few minutes before Rei spoke up again.

“Did you see that there are snacks, Nagisa?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I stole a couple strawberries earlier.”

“Would you like to make a plate and sit on the couch? We could watch the interview on the television, if you would like.” Nagisa frowned, then nodded.

“Yeah. I dunno if I really want to, but we probably should.”

Nagisa busied himself with picking through the fruit platter someone had set out for them while Rei fiddled with the television. Nagisa sat down on the couch just as Rei found the right channel. Rin was seated at a table with the team's captain and coach. He grinned at the reporters, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"He's scared," Nagisa observed.

"I knew he was putting on a brave front, I knew this was a bad idea," Rei fretted.

"Of course he was nervous," Nagisa said around the grapes he had shoved into his mouth.

“Swallow before you talk,” Rei chided.

"You were a hot mess when we told your parents, and they're programmed to love you. This could totally backfire, and he'll have to just sit there pretend that he doesn't care. That sounds positively shittacular." Nagisa took Rei’s hand into his own and squeezed firmly. “So whatever happens, we can’t be upset, okay? We gotta keep a brave face and just love on him as much as possible when he gets back.”

“That will be difficult.”

“It will be hard as fuck. But he’s the one who’s gonna be the brunt of personal attacks on the news and on twitter and all that crap. So we gotta be the strong ones.” Rei pulled Nagisa into a hug, kissing the top of his head.

“Sometimes I forget how amazing you are,” he murmured lovingly. Nagisa gasped dramatically.

“How dare you forget! Rei Ryugazaki, you are the worst boyfriend ever!”

“And you are the best boyfriend, Nagisa Hazuki.”

“I’m telling Rin.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Whaddya gonna do to stop me?” he teased, pulling back to grin at Rei.

Rei kissed him gently on the lips before replying, “This,” and dancing his fingers lightly along Nagisa’s ticklish sides. Nagisa squealed and squirmed, trying to escape Rei’s grip.

“Cheater!”

Their laughter grew louder, masking the sounds of the press conference starting. Rei let up on the tickling, chuckling breathlessly as he leaned against Nagisa.

“Asshole,” Nagisa panted.

“Mr. Matsuoka, there are rumors of you leaving the team,” a woman on the tv began, snapping both Rei and Nagisa to attention.

“Fuck,” Rei whispered. Nagisa froze a second before hitting him.

“Dammit, Rei! We’re missing the interview!” Nagisa panicked. The two scrambled to sit upright and gave the television their full attention.

“Is that why you called this press conference today?” the reporter finished.

“In a way,” Rin admitted, toying with the bracelet on his left wrist for a moment, the gift from his boyfriends helping calm his nerves. “I have no intention of leaving the team,” a series of flashes illuminated the platform, “But I do have an announcement.”

Rei quickly wiped the sweat from his hand before groping for Nagisa’s, not daring to take his eyes off the screen. Nagisa gripped his hand tightly, chest tight with anxiety.

“I am bisexual.” The camera flashes intensified, every outlet desperate to catch the moment for their article. Reporters shouted out questions: why share this?, did his team know?, what did this mean for his career? Rin froze, panic creeping onto his feature.

“Mr. Matsuoka has been a key player on our team for several years now,” the white haired coach spoke up, drawing some attention away from Rin. “His sexuality affects his swimming as much as any other swimmer’s. Which is to say: it doesn’t. His swimming career has the exact same trajectory now as it did before his announcement.”

"Matsuoka came out to the team ages ago,” the team’s captain spoke up. “He had the whole team get together after a tournament a while back to tell us. Everyone was exhausted. We just got off a flight. But Matsuoka seemed very anxious, and we were all worried about him, so of course no one was going to object. He sat us all down and told us that he’s bisexual. Which was a relief. Most of us had figured it out by then.” Jack laughed. “I think my exact words were ‘Thank god! Don’t scare us like that! I thought you were gonna tell us you were on drugs. We already knew!’”

“Jack, I don’t think those were your exact words,” Rin teased with a small smile, his posture relaxing.

“I may have left out a few curses. It was late! I cannot be held responsible for my word choice after midnight.” The audience laughed as he playfully pushed Rin.

“Are you seeing someone?” a reporter called out. Rin glanced to the captain, who gave him a nod of encouragement.

“Yes, I am.” Photographers throughout the room snapped photos furiously. Rin sat up a bit straighter, smiling as he added, “I am in a committed relationship with two wonderful men.” Murmurs spread throughout the room. The camera flashes showed no signs of stopping. “I love them both very much.”

“Mr. Matsuoka, are you admitting to infidelity on national television?” someone called out.

“International television,” Rin corrected, laughing nervously. “And no. Polyfidelity. The three of us are in a committed relationship with each other. I love both of them very much. I would never cheat on them.”

“And the team is okay with this?” another reporter shouted, voice tinged with disbelief.

“Our team is like our family. You don’t turn ya back on family. Can’t say the polyamorous bit didn’t throw me for a loop at first. Because it was new for me. But Rin’s been with his partners almost as long as he’s been a member of this team. Finding out about them didn’t change my opinion of him as a person.” Jack glanced at Rin with a smirk. “Other than thinkin’ he’s a masochist! I can hardly balance a swimming career and _one_ wife. I have no idea how he pulls it off!” Some of the press laughed along with Jack.

“Very carefully,” Rin replied very seriously, before cracking into a grin.

“Athletes and their families make sacrifices for the good of the team,” Coach Smith began, “Hiding their happiness because of bigots shouldn’t be one of them. Whether or not my swimmers agree with Matsuoka’s relationships, they all respect him as a swimmer and as their brother in arms. We support his decision to share this information with the press. No one should be made to feel ashamed for who they love. I sincerely hope that you agree.”

“It’s gonna be okay,” Nagisa whispered in relief, head falling onto Rei’s shoulder.

“Just like Rin promised,” Rei agreed, resting his head on Nagisa’s. Nagisa hummed happily, eyes fluttering shut.

“Just like Rin promised.” After a few moments of listening to the press conference continue, Nagisa spoke up again. “So, this means celebratory sex tonight, right?”

“NAGISA!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at: [xyliandra.tumblr.com](http://xyliandra.tumblr.com) and [xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com](http://xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com)


End file.
